


Christmas Morning

by 2SpaceGays



Category: Batwoman (Comic), DCU (Comics), Detective Comics (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 04:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2SpaceGays/pseuds/2SpaceGays
Summary: If only it was this quiet on Yom Kippur.





	Christmas Morning

The penthouse’s living room is still dimmed with a kind of pre-dawn darkness, the usual morning light literally overclouded by the thick grey clouds that are dumping snow on downtown Gotham for the fourteenth hour straight. The scarce lighting emits only from the colorfully lit Christmas tree by the wall of floor to ceiling windows and the other illuminated decorations placed around the apartment. It’s unnervingly quiet and peaceful this morning, no sirens or commotion in the city streets below, only the occasional car horn in traffic. It’s nice—Gotham’s almost never this tranquil. Small miracles, Kate guesses. If only it was this quiet on Yom Kippur.

Tired eyed and messy haired, Kate cradles a big mug of hot cocoa topped with whipped cream and crushed candy cane in her hands and leans against the kitchen island where another cup (so far untouched) sits waiting for Maggie. Bringing hers to her lips, Kate watches Jamie play with her new toys by the Christmas tree, completely immersed in the little imaginary world she’s created for herself while the snow falls behind her and her cup of cocoa sits abandoned on the table by the couch. Kate remembers being that young, sitting in the main room and playing with Beth after opening their gifts on the last night of Hanukkah. A smile perks at the corners of the redhead’s lips at the memory, hidden briefly by the mug before she lowers it to the counter. She misses those days, but she also wouldn’t trade _these_ days in for the world.

This is her family now, Maggie and Jamie. She was a little rusty because she hasn’t had to participate in celebrating Christmas like this since Renee—that gift exchange with Maggie _last_ Christmas definitely didn’t count as “celebrating”—but she’d never complain about it and Mags has been more than understanding. Besides, she had fun playing “Santa Claus” the night before and getting the kid hyped for today ever since the clock ticked over to December 1 st; it helps that Maggie’s always been so accepting and glad to be involved during her holidays despite their difference in faith, too, so Kate’s more than willing to do the same for her.  

She’s about to take another sip when the oh-so-familiar scent of her lover’s shampoo and deodorant waft over her as those toned, irresistible arms loop around her waist and vaguely chapped lips press a soft kiss to the side of her neck and then to her cheek. She can’t contain her smile now and Kate puts the mug back down, warm hands dropping to cover her fiancée’s as she turns her body _just_ enough to press a kiss to that gorgeous blonde’s jaw. God, she loves Maggie Sawyer.

“Thank you for doing this,” Maggie whispers into the crook of Kate’s neck, a tired smile pressed against her pale skin.

“For making you gourmet hot chocolate or doing Christmas with you?” she teases, turning around completely and wrapping her arms around the other woman’s neck. Maggie snorts and reaches around her for _her_ mug.

“Both,” she says and takes an experimental sip of the hot beverage. Her hum of approval is all Kate needs to hear to know she loves it. Now, if only she could talk her into trying a _peppermint mocha_.

“You don’t have to thank me,” Kate tells her, slides her hands up to her neck and then to cup her cheeks. She brushes the pads of her thumbs along her cheekbones, green eyes reflecting the fondness and admiration that swells in her chest. “Merry Christmas, Mags.”

And she kisses her, long and deep and full of a love that hasn’t faltered since the moment she felt that first flutter.


End file.
